Trying To Survive
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Peter discovers the identity of the person behind his stolen backpacks. And she just happens to be someone VERY familiar...(post-Spider-Man: Homecoming and post-Phantom Planet. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY!)


**Hi!**

 **Currently, I'm watching Spider-Man: Homecoming, and I came up with this idea for an one-shot concerning the person behind Peter's five stolen backpacks. I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Trying To Survive**

She hated doing this.

The guy who she was taking his backpacks from, probably a high school student, didn't need her stealing his backpacks and forcing him to buy new ones. But, she couldn't help it. There were supplies in there, to help her. She was homeless, after all, and New York was one of the toughest cities she ever visited for a homeless person to survive in, especially if that person was a girl. But, she needed the stuff in the backpacks to help her survive just one more day, no matter what type of stuff was in there.

She hated taking this guy's backpacks, but she had no choice.

And now she was about to do it again.

She watched the backpack, the faint light of the setting sun lighting up her face. There, on the wall, like always, was a backpack. For some reason she didn't know, it was stuck to the wall with some sort of webbing. To any other person, since the webbing was really strong, it would be difficult to take the backpack off the wall, but it was no challenge for her.

Checking to make sure no one else was around, she turned invisible and headed to the backpack. Touching it, she turned the backpack intangible, and phased it out of the web. She gently dropped it to the ground, making it turn tangible, before she ripped the webbing, as if she had forcibly removed the backpack from it's position on the wall.

What she needed to do taken care of, she turned the backpack invisible by touching it, and was about to leave… until she heard a beeping.

Her eyes widened, before she muttered, "Crap."

Suddenly, her hand got stuck to the wall, and she looked up to see someone she had gotten used to seeing on the roof of the building next to the wall the backpack had been on.

Spider-Man.

The spider-themed hero looked at her and said, "Finally!"

He web-swung down to the ground and said, "Someone told me that you've been stealing someone's backpacks."

Even though she knew she was caught, she couldn't resist a witty remark.

"Well, it looks like you caught me red-handed. Are you gonna hand me over to the police, Spider-Man, for taking a few backpacks?" she asked.

She guessed that Spider-Man was rolling his eyes underneath his mask.

"You like being witty, don't you?"

"Doesn't anyone?" she asked back.

"But I'm afraid that witty banter isn't gonna get you out of this one," Spider-Man said.

She smirked. "Oh, I wasn't counting on my wit to get me out of this."

"Then what _were_ you counting on?"

Suddenly, her eyes glowed a toxic green, spooking Spider-Man.

"What the _hell_!?" Spider-Man exclaimed, obviously freaked out.

If he was _that_ freaked out by her _eyes_ changing colours, then he was going to be absolutely petrified when she was going to do _this_ next.

"On this," she said simply… and then she turned intangible.

Spider-Man stumbled back a bit, the eyeholes of his mask wide, as she effortlessly phased out of the webbing and nonchalantly grabbed the backpack that had turned visible as soon as she had let go, turning tangible again.

"Wh-what _are_ you?"

She shrugged.

"I'm just a girl trying to survive," she said evasively, before she turned invisible and flew back to her temporary home, leaving both Spider-Man confused and the owner of the backpack she had now taken backpack-less once again.

Like she had said, Dani hated stealing this guy's backpacks.

But she needed what was inside the backpacks to survive.

 **Yes, in this one-shot, the one and only Dani Phantom is the backpack stealer. And for those who are wondering, Dani was in her human form when she used her powers, and she is fifteen years old, and this one-shot is after the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
